1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seat assemblies for vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a trim cover utilizing a stretchable material that conceals a gap and flexes to allow articulation of the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat assembly typically includes a cushion and a back. The back is usually pivotally adjustable relative to the cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. The seat back includes a rigid frame and a foam pad positioned on a front surface of the frame. A leather, vinyl or textile trim cover typically covers both the frame and the pad to provide a pleasing outer appearance and a seating surface for an occupant of the seat assembly.
Some vehicles include rear seat assemblies having split seat backs, for example in a “40/60” or “50/50” split. Split seat backs are also typically adjustable relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. The split seat backs are independently adjustable relative to each other, thus making it possible for a gap to be created between the split seat backs when adjusted at different angles.
It remains desirable to provide an effective, low cost means of concealing the gap between the split seat backs, while accomodating the independent angular adjustment of the seat backs relative to each other.